Portable terminals that are manufactured to be carried by a user, such as a smart phone, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), an MP3 player, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a navigation device, a portable game machine, and the like, do not include four-directional buttons for movement (e.g., up/down/left/right) due to a limited size thereof Instead, portable terminals include an input device (i.e., a touch screen) through which the user can make a screen touch input to provide a user interface.
A user interface scheme using the touch screen detects a touch input that is made by a user's finger or an electronic pen. A touch input method includes a contact type touch input made by a contact with a user's body or a touchable input means (e.g., an electronic pen) and a non-contact type input such as hovering. The contact type touch input method provides a convenient user interface. For example, the contact type touch input using the electronic pen provides for a more accurate touch input in comparison with the contact type touch input using the finger. Accordingly, the contact type touch input using the electronic pen can be more usefully applied to an application related to a writing input, a sketch, or the like.
A content (e.g., a memo, a message, a general document, and the like) writing method using the writing input provides more freedom when writing the content, is more intuitive, and allows for a more rapid input in comparison with a content writing method using a keyboard input. Thus, the utilization thereof is significantly increasing due to the improvement of a character recognition technology for the written content.
However, in the content writing method through the writing input, the content which is being written (or has been written) is generally processed as an image file or is processed as a text file through the character recognition, and a technology for editing the content has remained at a level that provides only simple proofreading mainly based on the recognized character. Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method that provides an editing function which the user can use more easily.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.